Epic Story
by ADDICTEDJSS
Summary: Hinata learns that she truly has no limits but wishes she didn't uncover some horrible pasts. The truth behind the conspiracy becomes her memories a curse that will change her forever. What is justice, what is right and who deserves it? Sasuke and Hinata, mild Itahina [Image by Elcii on deviantART]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto characters and all that jazz.

* * *

They landed with a soft thud on the forest floor, and began investigating.

"Smells old," Kiba commented poking the old fireplace.

"I would estimate about five months," Shino agreed.

"And it seems it's about four people," Hinata added softly.

"Sasuke two males and one female," Kiba confirmed

"Ah yes she wears high heels," Hinata pointed out from a foot print.

Shino crouched and touched the soil.

"What did your bugs find Shino?" Kiba asked

"A nest of termites was disturbed." He answered walking towards it. His teammates followed pushing the thicket out of the way. Sure enough there was a branch on top of a termite hill, the termites had already found a way around it in organized lines.

"We've been on them for a while; they're not going in zigzag but they're not following a distinct direction," Kiba observed.

"It's as if they're searching for something but not knowing where," Hinata commented.

"More like someone," Kiba concluded.

"But if we notice they don't move far from this region," Hinata offered.

Kiba scratched his head. Shino spoke "… instead of following their trail lets head this direction. Why? Because it will serve as a shortcut and also confirm our suspicions."

They all nodded and Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

'Stupid this is stupid'; "How far is your range Karin?" Sasuke asked irritated that they've been everywhere and haven't' caught onto any Akatsuki trail.

Karin pouted" I'll tell you when I sense anyone…Sasuke you've been too tense want me to message your back?" She offered batting her eyelids.

"No"

"But"

"-conversation over"

Suigetsu snickered. "You're a baka Karin if you want to please Sasuke you should do a better job at finding Akatsuki."

Karin glared at Suigetsu "You think I'm not trying we have absolutely no decent leads but small rumors of scared villagers Ok! I'm doing the best I can! I don't see you being helpful either!

"It's not my job to scout out the target you stupid bitch!"

Sasuke walked away from the commotion and stared at the sky 'this is stupid' He though with a frown.

* * *

"Yep they've been through here," Kiba sniffed. Shino nodded "it's late let's set up camp. I'll report our progress to the Hokage." The team agreed and settled. Shino took out a map. "Hinata is right they don't deviate far from this region there is some one here. Hinata why don't you scan the area"

"OK, what am I looking for?"

"Find the route they've taken, nearby villages, and anything that can aid our search."

"Ok" Hinata began her eight hundred kilometer scan. 'Nothing but forest around, a path began to her right a deer herd in a clearing to the left. She spotted disturbed nature where her quarry passed they headed south now, she tried to stretch her eyesight but reached her limit they were still behind by a month and had a lot of ground to cover. She let her eyesight snap back. Kiba was resting while Shino gave a yawn his fist close to his mouth. Hinata smiled softly like she always did when she catches him doing something human. He answered her smile with one of his own.

"What did you see?"

"There are no particulars they continue south but a road to the right of here can help us travel faster."

He nodded "Alright, we'll take the road tomorrow. Why don't you rest I'll keep first watch."

"Thanks," she replied softly.

She stood up and saw Kiba fast asleep snuggling with Akamaru. 'Lucky' she thought. Kurenai-sensei had taught them to travel extremely light. 'The less you depend on comfort the better off you'll be' and so whenever on a mission no tents, no camping gear only you and your standard ninja pouch. That's one of the reasons why they all wore sweaters. Hinata found a comfortable spot on the forest floor and went to sleep. Shino looked at his two teammates they hadn't been resting well neither has he they were getting closer and closer to the target each time. He let out his kikaichu to keep watch Hinata had scanned the immediate area they were safe tonight he'll get some shuteye too. After nine hours of much needed sleep they all woke up as if on cue, surrounded by the early morning forest mist.

"Someone, turn off the alarm," Kiba joked while stretching Akamaru following his example. Shino rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses, "Hinata found a shortcut for us"

Kiba smiled, "when you're ready lead the way."

Hinata smiled back while passing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to comb it, "Hai, this way."

They took off to the trees and jumped branch to branch until a road appeared. "It's not travelled upon often," Kiba noted.

"I wouldn't think so sense any village is far off," Hinata explained.

"Alright then let's be on our way." Team eight began running. They soon moved off the path to continue tracking. Hinata loved doing this; she could read the environment like an open book. Team eight learned from each other and had acquired skills even though it wasn't their heightened sense. It was awesome, sometimes for the fun of it they would recreate the scene of a camping spot of their target, but nothing beat the excitement of getting closer to the target. Especially when you could predict the direction of said quarry and confirm it with the senses. While tracking Hinata felt like a predator stalking the prey it was a sense of power she hardly felt when engaged in combat. The wind pushed her long hair back making it dance behind her. The adventure would soon be over though. Once they pinpoint Sasuke and his band, word will be sent to Konoha and Team seven will take care of the rest.

"Now this is fresh, fresh," Kiba announced, "Not even a week old."

Hinata looked around the camp site and quickly extended her eyesight.

Shino let his kikaichu explore, any information he could gather could prove to be useful.

"They're in my range," Hinata informed. Her heart was pounding she was seeing Sasuke the beloved friend of Naruto.

Shino took out his map and a scroll to send the message to Konoha. "How far are they?"

"…Four hundred kilometers."

"Travelling speed and direction?"

"…About 8 kilometers an hour to the south, there is a village there."

Shino summoned a messenger hawk and gave it the message. "Yes! Good job team," Kiba celebrated. Akamaru wagged its tail in response to Kiba's energy.

"Alright let's keep this distance and follow, Hinata you're our guide," Shino assembled the team.

Team eight kept the pace until in the evening a messenger hawk delivered word from Konoha.

"Lady Tsunade wants us to move into position and wait for team seven we'll be staying as backups, should anything go wrong," Shino informed.

"Hai," Kiba and Hinata responded. Akamaru knew better than to bark it was too risky so close to the enemy. They had been trailing behind them at two hundred kilometers a nice distance and within Hinata's range.

"Tell us their characteristics Hinata," Shino advised.

"Hai, Sasuke still wears the Orochimaru uniform, the female wears glasses, hair mid-length, sweater and shorts, one of the males has short spiky hair, tough built wears ragged clothing consisting of a shirt and what seems like ripped pants. The last male has shoulder length hair tight clothes and a sword of his height." Hinata concluded.

"You know what? We should pull up closer," Kiba suggested "Team seven will be here tomorrow might as well be near enough, we're still far away from them."

"It would be nice to rest," Hinata smiled.

"Yea," Kiba brightened up, "and if we're close we would have that chance."

Shino stayed pensive. His team was right, so as long as they didn't get too close. "Ok, we are going to get close but from here on out, we're on stalk mode no more verbal communication, keep your steps light."

Hinata felt the thrill rushing within her and nodded to Shino's plan he signaled current formation, medium speed and silently, blending with the wind team eight approached.

It took a lot of practice on their part in their genin years to stalk without alerting the birds. The birds are like nature's alarm signal if the birds felt tense and quieted all of the forest's life would be on alert too which included the target. However, they mastered their stalk perfectly; birds kept chirping and singing there was no chance of detection.

* * *

"Can we take a break?" Suigetsu whined, "We've been at this day after day c'mon."

Karin wished for a break too. Sasuke was pushing them hard to cover ground but the Akatsuki members where hard to find.

No one said anything else but Sasuke heard them panting. "Fine, ten minute break" and walked off.

Team Hebi collapsed on the floor. Suigetsu began draining as much water as he could from the forest floor.

Karin stared at the forest canopy admiring how some light came in making it a pretty scene. She sighed, she couldn't say she missed Orochimaru but working for him had been less demanding than this and yet she was glad for the change. She stood up and stretched cracking her back. "Ah, that felt good."

A jolt travelled her body startling her. They were being followed. She focused, three and an animal. She continued stretching and walked up to Sasuke."Ok I'm ready to continue, you should act normal when I tell you that we are being followed."

Sasuke blinked.

"It's a team of three and an animal."

"…Ah, let's ignore them for now."

And so it stayed like that until Sasuke had decided what to do. "We will scatter and surround them," he instructed, "Karin and Suigetsu get the one with the animal, Jugo attack the bug user, I'll take on the Hyuga, on my signal."

* * *

Hinata frowned. "They're separating," she informed her teammates.

This caused them to stop. Hinata gasped, "They're trying to surround us!"

Shino released an impressive amount of Kikaichu. "Retreat strategy number 9," he commanded.

They knew they were no match for Sasuke and his team mates where unknown. 'Damn it' Shino cursed as captain for this mission he should of taken more safety precautions. 'But how were we detected?'

A mass crashed with Shino sending him spiraling to the earth. He got up slowly and saw who he was pitted with.

"You're a bug user huh? I wonder if you can handle my fury." The orange haired smiled nastily and came charging at Shino who released more bugs.

Kiba and Akamaru kept racing forward but a tsunami came out of nowhere slamming them hard into the ground. Kiba grimaced and began pushing himself of the ground; he looked up to see a red head.

"Oh, this is why Sasuke sent us against you hahaha this is gonna be soo easy! Good night dog boy."

She blew a kiss that threw out purple mist. Kiba covered his nose but it was already too late he was getting dizzy and passed out.

Hinata panted trying to run away but stopped when she saw Sasuke appear in front of her with a smirk, arms crossed. "I thought you guys wanted to find me and now that you did you run away?" he asked sarcastically.

Hinata looked around, her panting slowing down but her heart was still racing and so where her thoughts. She forced herself to calm down there was no use in panicking there was obviously no escape this was Sasuke after all. Sasuke leaned back on a tree and cocked his head to the side, 'what to do?' for some reason this was amusing he almost wanted to chuckle.

Karin appeared dragging a dog. Suigetsu dumped the body of the owner and Jugo dragged the bug user into view. Hinata was paralyzed in shock, they had been captured.

"Do we kill them or what?" Suigetsu asked.

"NO!" Hinata pleaded. Sasuke didn't answer immediately he simply stared at the unconscious bodies.

"Let me explain where you stand", Sasuke smoothly voiced out; "I own your lives right now tell me why I should not kill you or them?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke her body was tense and shook a bit. She looked around as if trying to find the answer somewhere. She took a shaky breath, "…." Sasuke got bored and took out his katana making his way over to the unconscious Kiba. Then it dawned on Hinata.

"You're lo-looking for someone," She blurted out.

Sasuke stopped his advance and impatiently stared at her.

"I'm a Hyuga, with the eyesight sp-span of six hundred kilometers, I'm a tr-trained tracker, and I know the s-secrets of the Aburame and Inuzuka. I can help you find w-what you are looking for while m-making you invisible to Konoha you'd become a g-ghost untraceable. If you spare my teams life I will s-se-serve you."

"Pfft too bad Sasuke doesn't need a tracker he has me, aww too bad at least you tried," Karin mocked.

Hinata looked down. She began to feel nauseous and took deep breaths in order to not pass out.

"And how would I know you are not lying to me?" Sasuke challenged.

Hinata looked at Jugo, "He has a tracking fe-female bug on his left shoulder u-under his shirt".

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and motioned him to go look. And there she was the bug. Suigetsu crushed it between his fingers looking unimpressed.

Hinata pressed her lips in a thin line 'sorry Shino'.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, "I bet that dog knows your scent well."

"Hai, but I know many ways to confuse him and purify the air."

"Show me."

Hinata pulled out what looked like a smoke bomb. Again Suigetsu grabbed it.

"You just have to throw it down," Hinata instructed. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke.

"Karin and Jugo tie them up" Sasuke pointed at the unconscious bodies. "Take away their weapons and crap."

"You", He spoke to Hinata, "Give me yours". Hinata gave him all her weapons.

"Alright, I'll spare their lives and yours, but as of now you serve me if you dare disobey me, I'll find a way to kill them understand?"

Hinata nodded the night was very cold.

* * *

**AN: I'm working on chapter two, but I would like to know if people like this so yea read and review constructive critisism welcome. This story is unbeta'd if anyone wants to beta pm me thanks. -addictedjss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

**AN: I'm not so sure I'm satisfied with this chapter but... I'll post it anyways. Enjoy my imagination.**

Team Hebi busied themselves, ransacking the unconscious team eight members. Sasuke approached Hinata, "I'm looking for my treacherous older brother Itachi. He is involved with Akatsuki…"

Hinata nodded slowly, 'Sasuke has an older brother?' biting her lower lip, 'I've head of Akatsuki they're the famous group of S-rank criminals, I'm supposed to scout them?!'

"We heard rumors that one of the members Kakuzo is his name, exchanges bounty to a banker…"

Hinata frowned "So...You- you're looking for a ba-banker… in the mi-middle of a f-forest?" She softly inquired.

Sasuke grimaced, "We weren't given an exact address just a general direction, but we hit the border and that's when we knew we're gone too far."

'That explains they're zigzag movement', Hinata thought 'Shino-kun I wish you were awake', "Wh-where were you wh-when they gave you di-directions?"

"We were in the border of Whirlpool Country in a very small village overlooking the mountains, towards the Ocean."

"Sh-shino has a ma-map may we se-see it?" Hinata asked.

"Suigetsu, check on the bug user, bring over the map."

Suigetsu walked over to Karin who handed him the scrolled up map. He unscrolled it and placed it between Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke blinked, the map had notes scribbled on it, where his team had been, slept, and stopped by.

Hinata pointed over to the map, "Th-these th-three p-p-places are like what you describe …can you be more sp-specific?",Hinata whispered.

Suigetsu looked over the map, "Ah, I recognize this landmark so this," he pointed at one of the three possibilities, "must be where we stopped by because we didn't walk much after." Suigetsu leaned his weigh on one leg, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We were informed that Kakuzo's banker, named Ginji was to the Southeast of there."

"D-do you know h-how he lo-looks like?"

"Yea", Sasuke took out papers, "Here's his profile."

Hinata was impressed and looked at other pictures of that man. She noticed the background; for sure he was from this area.

"Th-there are vi-villages that se-set up but are not re-re-registered in the ma-maps" Hinata explained, "While tr-tracking you guys my te-team stu-stumbled upon se-several of th-them b-but there was one in par-particular that had a lot of mo-movement."

Sasuke glared at Karin, who smiled nervously.

"Lead us to that one, then", Sasuke ordered.

Hinata nodded, "Bu-but first we ne-need to c-clean this ar-area."

"But that's what this is for" Suigetsu mentioned the smoke bomb in his hand.

"Y-ye-yes but Shino has other tr-tricks, we need to p-poison this place so all the b-bugs in the immediate area d-die."

Sasuke didn't need more explanation, "Karin spread your poison."

"Wait!" Hinata stood up, "ma-make sure it only k-kills insects and not my te-team."

"What the hell?! Do you think I'm an amateur!?" Karin sneered. Karin did hand seals and blew out light purple mist that covered the place.

"OK, let's go now," Sasuke took off, Hinata in tow.

Suigetsu the last one to jump away turned and threw the smoke bomb smiling. He imagined how agitated they will be when they realize that one of their members is missing.

* * *

"To the le-left" Hinata advised Sasuke went in that direction and there was a road. "W-we ju-just ne-need to travel on this, we-we'll reach the vi-village fa-faster… ca-can you pu-put me do-down n-now?" Hinata asked ashamed.

Sasuke immediately dropped her. He thought she was going to land on her butt; instead she flipped like a cat and landed well. Hinata pushed her hair out of her face. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow she didn't say anything but there was a slight frown on her face, maybe it would have been intimidating if her face didn't look so soft or her cheeks didn't glow pink.

"Lead the way then," Sasuke smirked. Hinata turned and ran forward. Team Hebi followed with Sasuke and Suigetsu behind Hinata, Karin and Jugo at the back.

Sasuke looked ahead and noticed Hinata's long hair sway, his eyes traveled down her back and observed she had a nice ass. He glanced over at Suigetsu who was blatantly staring at it. Suigetsu feeling stared at, looked over at Sasuke and smiled at him wiggling his eyebrows. Sasuke frowned and pushed Suigetsu's face away this caused Suigetsu to stumble forward sideways. He recovered next to Hinata, he looked at her, "You're slow baby", he winked and ran ahead of her. Hinata was left there blinking. Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'trying to act cool.' He leapt high over Hinata and landed on Suigetsu sparing her a slow-mo glance and continued his running.

Suigetsu not to be 'un- cooled' turned into water and splashed his way forwards like a merman.

Poor Hinata was left mesmerized and confused.

Karin raised an eyebrow, "What's gotten into those two?"

And so they continued on their marry way, "Hey can we stop for the night? Its late and I'm sleepy," Karin pouted. Sasuke considered this and looked over at Hinata who was busy twiddling with her thumbs.

"What?" He asked.

"Huh?" she looked up.

"What do you want to say?"

"No-Nothing"

Sasuke stared.

"Te- team se-seven will be here b-by su-sunrise…" she finished lamely.

Sasuke nodded at the information. "There will be no rest, we'll continue till we reach the village, get the information we need and disappear."

Karin was about to whine but stopped herself. She needed to prove herself useful to Sasuke or else who knows what will happen. She didn't want to get kicked out of the team; she loved Sasuke and his beautiful chakra.

Tracking required a lot of running even though you're tired, Hinata may not have speed but she had endurance. 'It will be a piece of cake to continue but … she was useless, she should hide her emotions better like Neji or Shino… look at what she's done, warned the enemy of a possible rescue. Good going Hinata, Naruto would never approve,' she thought sadly.

* * *

"What happened?" Naruto's loud raspy voice came out.

Sakura quickly rushed into the scene; she untied and began to heal them.

"Wait a minute, and where's Hinata?"

"Naruto calm down, obviously team eight was attacked and we're lucky to find them alive," Kakashi came in, "Look at you boys you're all a mess," Kakashi tried to humor the situation.

And in reality they were a mess, even though conscious for a while, their bodies and minds where sluggish. Even though all they wanted to do was run in search of Hinata they seemed to be suffering from mild paralyzation.

"No, no, don't get agitated boys, rest and leave this in our capable hands."

"Sakura see to these boys alright?"

Sakura nodded. It was part of her job as a medical-nin. "Kakashi-sensei what will we do though?"

Kakashi summoned his dogs. "Don't worry; I have my own tracking team."

The dogs began to sniff around. Kakashi sent a message to Tsunade. "C'mon guys, time isn't our ally right now," Kakashi smiled.

"But we can't get a wiff there's nothing in the air," Pakun informed.

Kakashi's face went serious, "then that's a problem."

* * *

Team Hebi oversaw the medium sized village at dawn, a wonderful scene. Hinata was already searching by the time Karin snapped out of it. Karin quickly closed her eyes to focus.

"In that bungalow near the shore", Karin pointed.

"Hinata confirm that," Sasuke ordered.

Hinata directed her gaze over. "Yes, th-that's him."

"Suigetsu go get the information."

Suigetsu smirked and flew over like a kid racing to an ice cream vendor.

Hinata stretched her eyesight all the way back to her friends, she couldn't see them anymore. Team seven should have found them by now … 'Naruto' Hinata thought. She passed her eyesight forward and gasped "Akatsuki!" she alerted.

"Where, do you see one?"

"O-one hundred fi-fifty seven kilometers from he-here, hold on th-they se-separated one is heading this wa-way the other to th-that forest."

"Alright, I'll go face that one", Sasuke looked at Hinata, "Karin, Jugo make sure she doesn't try anything, meet me up passed the forest." He raced towards Suigetsu to relay the plan and was off.

Karin tsk-ed and looked at Hinata up and down. "Bitch", Karin spat, "Jugo you handle her lets go to the meet up Sasuke gave us."

"I don't know why Sasuke keeps you… I'm the tracker in this team I mean I found that guy faster than you did. You're clearly useless, look at you complete burden. Ugh!" Karin stomped and kicked a rock away.

Hinata looked down and said nothing hopefully she'll get tired of ranting and leave her alone.

* * *

Sasuke went to the direction Hinata said and did tracking of his own. Akatsuki had decent chakra levels maybe he could find this guy there.

Then he sensed it. "Shit." He moved just in the nick of time to avoid an explosion.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? An Uchiha-ling, un?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Tell me, where's Itachi."

Deidara scowled, "You think just because you're an Uchiha you can give orders un? That you're better than me and my art! I'll show you un."

* * *

The explosion was immense and blinding. It was like if another sun had been created. Team Hebi and Hinata stood agape. The backlash pushed them to the side with much force, hair, and body whipped by the powerful wind. The light died down and trees groaned in their continued fall.

Seconds later a snake head appeared nearby, in a ranch field.

Sasuke was fucking tired he couldn't see straight. Karin came running to support him.

"Oh my god, Sasuke!"

"Damn you Uchiha-brat", Manda wheezed.

"Go join your master," Sasuke forced out. Manda spoofed out of existence.

"Here Sasuke quickly bite me", Karin offered her arm.

Sasuke pushed her away. 'That damn explosion must have alerted every ninja nation of our location, fucking hell!' He thought and passed out.

"Oh my god Sasuke, oh my god…"

"We should hide while Sasuke recovers," Jugo suggested running up to them.

"Yea you're right," Karin tried to control herself.

"We can't possibly go back to the village everyone will be suspicious of us after the explosion no one will want to give us shelter or they'll blow our cover," Suigetsu scowled.

"We have to do something quick! Look Sasuke is unconscious we have to treat him as soon as possible!"

"Wait, the girl can find us shelter outside," Jugo said.

"You," Karin shrieked, "find somewhere we can hide now!"

Hinata nodded and scanned quickly to find animal trail that would lead to suitable shelter. "We'll ha-have to kill a be-bear for she-shelter," she informed.

"Bring it," Suigetsu smiled.

* * *

From afar a raven cleaned its feathers. Cocking his head this way and that, its beady red eyes focused on the assignment.

**AN: So yea read review I love the attention this story has been given, considering its my first attempt. Thank you for the follows and faves. This chapter is un-beta'd so ... 'Beta Wanted', anyone interested Pm me. Constructive critisism is accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

**A/N: Enjoy ch.3~**

"What's on your mind Itachi? You've been rather pensive lately," Kisame stated.

"I'm going to be off for a couple of days."

"Hmm? Remember we have objectives to complete"

"…Yes but my personal agenda comes first."

"I don't know, Pain won't be happy," said the smiling shark.

Itachi shrugged, "I'll meet you later." And with that Itachi walked off.

"So you're looking for me, my dear little brother… here I come."

* * *

Sasuke woke up slowly Karin was instantly at his side.

"Sasuke-kun you mustn't force yourself," she cooed.

Sasuke sat up carefully, "How long have I been out?"

"Twenty minutes."

Sasuke panicked and looked around until his eyes landed on Hinata and visibly relaxed. He looked at his surroundings. "Are they here?" Hinata shook her head.

"Are we hidden well?"

"Yes."

"Plus, I threw another smoke bomb," Suigetsu added in.

Sasuke approved, "I just need to sleep about an hour wake me up by then, don't let her escape."

"And remember," He addressed Hinata, "If you try anything not only will we kill you but your team mates as well." Hinata nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hinata looked at the cave entrance, 'I'm such a coward.'

* * *

"We shouldn't wake him," Karin insisted.

"Why the hell not? He said so," Suigetsu looked down at Karin.

"Either way you woke me up," Sasuke got up and began to put his shirt on. He felt stared at and looked up lazily to see Hinata staring at him pink cheeks and all.

She quickly looked away closing her eyes, Sasuke smirked.

"Is team seven round here?"

"Y-yes they're in the vi-village asking questions."

"Alright then let's get going, I'm giving you a week to find my brother, if you fail … I'll give you to Suigetsu."

"REALLY?!," Suigetsu brightened up and started laughing, "I hope you fail, we'll have so much fun." Suigetsu smiled with all his teeth to Hinata who had paled.

"Alright then now that, that's settled let's move out."

* * *

Itachi stared at the aftermath of the battlefield. He knew his little brother was now a criminal, he had hoped he would have been emotionally strong enough to surpass his hurt. 'What a fool, I should have known he never possessed that inner strength.' He mused. But life was full of miscalculations he would improvise.

He smirked as a raven flew over to him. 'So you hang out with two experiments, an Uzumaki and a Hyuga. They're my tools now, my dear little brother.'

* * *

Hinata's eyes widened at what she was seeing. 'Sasuke's brother! Itachi he was on the other side of the forest where Sasuke had fought!' In her vision Itachi turned around and began walking away.

"Found him!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke snapped his head in her direction. She pointed, "In the fi-field you fought the other Akatsuki!"

He blasted off in that direction everyone following him. Suigetsu making sure Hinata didn't try to escape.

When they finally reached the field Itachi was nowhere to be seen Hinata scanned with her byakugan and Karin used her third eye of Kaguya.

"You are such a liar!" Karin accused. "He is nowhere around this place, I should have sensed him a long time ago!"

"Well, where is he?" Sasuke asked like a quiet storm.

"He-He was standing right he-here I promise," Hinata implored.

"Then find him," Sasuke glared.

Hinata shivered and walked to where she had seen Itachi standing and looked up expanding her eyesight. 'Impossible he couldn't outrun my eyesight yet I don't see him.' Hinata frowned. She brought her eyesight back and began tracking. 'At least there are footprints… but how did he move so fast?'

She observed the slightly bent grass and followed where they led. "This way please." She beckoned team Hebi.

Sasuke tsk-ed, "this better not be a trick you understand the consequences do you not?"

"Yes I un-understand, th-this is no trick, I-I don't understand how your bro- I mean Itachi was a-able to tra-travel so fast but I saw him he-here and we're," she pointed to a more noticeable track, "on his tr-trail." Hinata knew she had to give Sasuke reason to let her live.

Sasuke nodded. "Then let's catch up to him." Hinata nodded and took off running with team Hebi behind her.

* * *

Itachi oversaw they're direction. 'Good,' he mused, 'now to take care of the interlopers.' He turned around to deal with Naruto.

'Time to set my plans into action, I'll need safety nets as well. Naruto you will play an important part in the life of my little brother. '***

The tracks ended on an uphill. Hinata stopped and so did team Hebi. "What?" Sasuke frowned.

Hinata looked back and then forward. "The tracks end here," she whispered.

Sasuke looked at her calmly. "Byakugan," she breathed out, and looked around and scanned again and she saw him, Itachi, staring at her with red eyes surrounded in the dark shadows of the forest. She froze she couldn't move, her eyes were stuck, she knew she was ensnared in a gengutsu her eyes let her know that.

"Hello, Hyuga you must be wondering why you are still living. Let me explain, I'm your worst nightmare. I'll let you know the pain of the Uchiha's."

Hinata's world turned black, gray and red. All of a sudden she was immersed in a world that made no sense, no kindness or warmth existed here.

She snapped out of it and began releasing chakra to escape. She clasped her hands together and heard a chuckle. She was still trapped, she tried over and over.

Itachi approached her slowly and just as simple, stabbed her. Hinata gagged forward with pain, blood flowed and dripped. It shone bright red. She stared at the pool forming, blood seeping from her mouth as well. It was indescribable, the immense pain she was going through. "Listen," Itachi whispered, "do you hear them?"

At first, they where faint echoes but soon the screams of horror rang strong in her heart, children sobbing, mothers screaming, men fighting, others running… and she was killing them all. "NO! NO! STOP! I don't want to kill anyone!" Hinata bawled as she sliced a child.

The massacre didn't stop there, it was just the beginning. The night dragged on, filled with tears and death. Blood covered her hands; her eyes were hollow of the emotional strain.

She was a monster; she didn't feel anything and sliced two people without a care. A child, no he is my brother; I killed our parents in front of him! She threw a shuriken slicing his shoulder. The kid, my brother was yelling something but after all the screams and cries of mercy every word was empty.

"I killed them to test my power," was my equally empty response.

"You butchered our clan for that!"

"It was of great importance and now it's your turn."

The chibi Sasuke trembled as if remembering he was in front of a wild beast. "No, don't kill me, please."

"Run then, if you want to live, run," she felt her lips say in Itachi's voice. But she knew in reality she didn't want to see his face when he died. She ran after him with the intent to kill him. But in the action of going in for the kill her heart clenched and she froze. She couldn't kill this kid; flashbacks of warmer days filled her memory.

It seemed like another life. Where the people she had just slain had smiled at her. They were all guilty though, of holding dark secrets, of wanting power and using their children as sacrificial lambs. She contemplated the life of the child in front of her. Maybe if she didn't kill this kid, her brother, there would be chance of preserving her humanity, of redemption?

"Foolish little brother… If you wish to kill me, curse me! Hate me! And survive your miserable life… Run away, run away… cling to life," She spat.

She was a prisoner of the red moon's light. 'Live' was her prayer.

* * *

It had only been milliseconds. In reality her body was standing rigid. Tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to scream, but her mouth was dry and no sound came from it.

Sasuke frowned at her reaction, confused. "I sense him!" Karin announced. "The chakra is so strong in front of us!"

Sasuke wasted no time in running towards his brother. Team Hebi followed their leader forgetting all about the trembling Hyuga.

Itachi let them catch a glimpse of him before running away and leading them away from Hinata.

* * *

After being released from the gengutsu Hinata collapsed. She felt dizzy and sick. She heard footsteps behind her and froze. She turned trembling slowly and saw Itachi's feet and didn't dare to look at his face. Her own face was pale. She felt terribly cold. "Stand," came the command.

Hinata couldn't stand up fast enough; she stumbled on her weak knees but stood nonetheless, still looking at his feet.

He gripped her chin and raised her face. "Look at me," he commanded sternly.

She raised her eyesight to his spinning orbs. "You work for me now." He grabbed her Konoha forehead protector and scratched it with his kunai knife across its symbol and threw it away.

"You'll go to the rain country and scout out another Uchiha find out his identity then report to me. Don't try anything stupid I'm always watching." He left calmly strolling away.

Hinata was on the verge of tears scared, alone, and confused. 'I have to find another Uchiha?' She activated her byakugan and yes she was alone. She made three shadow clones and sprinted into different directions.

She wasn't endangering anybody by obeying Itachi's orders so as long as it stayed like that she would concede. There was little choice in the matter anyways.

**A/N: So the holidays are coming I'll be working on the next chapter but I probably... most likely wont update until next year. So just heads up dont freak out. This chapter is unbeta'd so sorry for any grammatical errors. I do try. Happy Holidays guys! Give me the joy R&R plz thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata's eyes hurt of exertion she had been running almost non-stop to the rain country. It was weird being out all alone she was so used to being with her team; she couldn't help but feel paranoid especially with being a Hyuga. And not just any Hyuga she was the heiress so Hinata understood that she was exposed to immediate danger. She had to hide somehow; her clones had only been a diversion to slow down any hunters.

Hinata stopped at a branch the rain country was a cold place, the rain made her hair stick to her face and neck. She shivered, puffs of smoke coming out of her lips as she breathed. She overlooked a small village resting in between hills. It looked creepy with the mist surrounding it, something was off. The place was too quiet. Hinata approached carefully and paled at the sight. Slaughtered bodies where there to greet her. Her lips trembled in shock she felt sick, and reached over to a tree to regain composure. Flashbacks began bombarding her of Itachi's Tsukiomi. She gripped her head willing herself to forget all that blood. The disgust was too much to handle and she vomited on the base of the tree. She still felt nauseous but she had to hurry and get out of there.

She had no armory on, since Sasuke took it away. An idea occurred to her, she could find supplies in this wreck. She went around pocking and prodding for anything that could be useful, giving a careful prayer to the fallen. In the remains of huts she found some clothing intact. It would be smart, she decided if she put on clothes of those in the rain country, that way she could blend in better.

Her new look consisted of baggier pants, she wrapped her upper body to hide her bust and found loose fitting shirt and put on two sweaters with a hood. The material was rough and irritated her skin a bit. She scratched her arm. 'Enough time spent here' Hinata made a mental note, 'this new clothes will help me hide but know I have to worry about my eyes'. She continued jumping from branch to branch, 'unless I always look down… no that's silly it won't work… but all this is stupid none of it will work. What kind of sick fuck mess am I in?' she lamented.

'Trackers worked with maps how in the world was she going to find the capital of the rain country?' She wanted to collapse and cry. No she wanted to sob and just give up. "CAW!"

Hinata got startled and looked up to see an ugly raven. It wasn't a wild one; this raven's eyes gleamed with intelligence. Hinata connected two and two together. 'So this is how Itachi see's everything … I wouldn't be surprised if this is how he travels too.' She ignored the pet and continued on her way.

She headed to higher ground to hopefully make sense of where in the world she was at. The raven flew down and snipped at her. She dodged just in time and frowned at it. It flew down and landed near her and began hopping away, the way birds do. It stopped, looked back at her and cawed again, flapping its wings impatiently. Hinata caught on and began following the conniving thing. It took flight and she ran after it. The raven guided her to a giant waterfall with an equally impressive bridge.

She stayed hidden in the shadows and observed that a ferry boat was used to go in and out. 'The entrance is from under the waterfall?' Hinata stared at this discovery confused, 'how did that work?' but with the rain everything was water.'

She jumped down where many people where waiting in line to cross. In the confusion she took a knapsack and stumbled in line. Hinata rummaged through the smaller pockets where she found money. The ferry man looked bored and irritated, "the fee is fifteen dollars." Hinata handed over the cash and climbed on board.

She looked down cast and tried not to show her nervousness. It turned out that they didn't go under the waterfall it was a play on the eyes from the angle of the outside. The city was huge, metal skyscrapers rose out everything exuding that coldness not only in temperature but the people too, were indifferent. 'Perfect, then I shouldn't be bothered so as long as I stay out of the way and hide.'

'It was super easy to infiltrate, that's weird,' she thought. She weaved in and out of the crowds people walk without purpose she noticed so she slowed her own steps and tried to resemble the zombies around her, these people had lost all hope. She looked around and caught the raven staring at her; it was perched in one of the cable lines. She watched it fly away.

Hinata approached the buzzing market in the center and picked up a pair of dark shades and walked away. 'I have to find a way to live here and do my recon assignment and hopefully I will be allowed to live afterwards' after all she reasoned S rank criminals are the most deadly and will kill with little to no purpose. So indeed she was lucky she seemed to be useful to two of them now.

**Yea it happened I took forever to update but here is chapter 4. Its just that I know where I want to go with this story its just that I have to figure out how to get there. So hang in there Sasuke and Hinata moments will come in time. Review plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**AN:** all things in good time this is like one of those stories that cook slowly.

* * *

Hinata snuggled in a box. She resembled one of the many homeless people. The smell of urine was strong on the cement floor, smog and grime hanged in the air.

Hinata had been searching and gathering information from there. She made sure she imitated those around her and at the same time avoided everyone. By now she had mapped out the city, discovered every shortcut, mapped out exits and entrances.

It was also clear where suspicious activities were held, since many steered clear of that district.

The Akatsuki headquarters were no secret to the city but no one tried anything to stop them instead they were adored as the god and his angel. Hinata overheard the rumors of their battles and victories. Their fighting style was unique. She still had to find the other Uchiha though.

* * *

The remainder of team 8 and team 7 set up camp for the night. "This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Kiba, "there is no scent to follow no bug to point us in the right direction, no clues in the forestry, how the hell, are we supposed to find them?"

At this point even Naruto was quiet. "No, no, no", Kiba griped his head, "Imagine what they're putting her through, is she scared? Is she waiting for us? I can't … I can't set up camp and try to sleep, when we need to find her… Now!" his voice echoed.

"Relax", came the firm command of Kakashi. "You are a trained nin you can't let your emotions fog your reasoning. Yes all of what you said is true, all of us are worried but we can't help Hinata if we lose sight of common sense. Suppose you do go out there and search till you're tired, what then? What if you fall sick, the body has limits, and you know this."

Kiba was seething but he knew Kakashi was right. They were sitting ducks, he tightened his fists.

* * *

"I don't know about this", said Tsunade. "It's risky and dangerous."

"He-h, calm your boobs down, it's me remember. I'll be fine."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, who smiled.

She sighed and shook her head. "Just be careful."

"I will."

* * *

When Hinata wasn't spying she was busy stealing food or necessities. She felt she'd been there way too long. It was scary and very stressful; she didn't sleep well and was beyond paranoid. She was eating frantically and downed it with water, the only free and limitless supply the rain country had.

Hinata went back to her box where she had a perfect view of the city. She crouched and stared like she always did. A bright red caught her eye. Amazing, what are the chances of her bumping into someone from Konoha and Naruto's sensei no less.

Hinata raised her eyebrows, he was gallantly strolling in the rain country like no one's business. 'Is he insane? The danger and fear is palpable in the air. What is he thinking?'

Have you ever disturbed a bee's nest? Hinata's heart thumped in slow motion. They buzz around you to scare you away before they attack. Hinata noticed the wind pick up and paper rustle. She acted before she thought.

She speed walked to Jiraiya and bumped harshly to his right and took off running.

"Hey, you little scoundrel!"

Hinata led him straight out of the danger zone. She concentrated chakra on her feet and dashed out of his reach. Jiraiya was surprised but it would not do to be robbed by a little pip-squeak; no, not him, not one of the legendary sennin.

He caught the runt by the shoulder and flung at him, to the face but the runt blocked and backed up facing him.

Jiraiya was about to charge when the kid threw his money sack back to him. The kid turned and ran away. Jiraiya was confused, "What just happened?"

He went to pick up his money and walked the way the boy had run. "Hey wait up!"

Hinata stopped and looked at him.

"Here let me give you some money," he handed a roll of bills over. "You have something to tell me?"

Hinata shook her head.

"No thanks? No nothing?"

Hinata shrugged.

Jiraiya smirked, "Speak kid"

Hinata looked around without looking they were being watched from afar. "Come" she said in a hoarse voice. She had not used her voice till now. So it came out raspy and low.

She led him through the back of the town excited and still continued to get further away.

"So what, you just gonna lead me away from the city?"

Hinata shook her head. "Until I feel safe we'll talk" she murmured.

And so they continued running till night fell on them somewhere deep in the tropical rainforest. The darkness hugged them. Not one stretch of light anywhere. Hinata felt comfortable; she activated byakugan.

"I'm taking out a book full on information I was able to collect while roaming the rain country's capital."

The rustle was heard.

Jiraiya was still apprehensive his ninja instincts were telling him to not trust. He grabbed the book and the boy's hand at the same time.

"If this thing has a bomb; we'll both explode", he warned.

The boy stood quiet and time passed between them. "Who are you?"

"A …"Hinata struggled to remember the name of the ninja division in Konoha, "… root anbu."

Jiraya frowned. "That can't be true. If there was already an operative, then why send me?"

Hinata shrugged. "I supposed you came to pick this book up."

Jiraiya thought about it. "Are you done here?"

"No I have not uncovered my true mission here so I will be staying."

"Alright, see you later ladybug," Jiraiya smiled, "that outfit threw me off a bit it serves its purpose."

Hinata watched him take off. Her heart was still beating she didn't know she was capable of lying. She let out a sigh of relief and took off back in the direction they came from. Until, something grabbed her by the neck and smacked her to a tree.

Itachi tightened his hand around her neck. "What do you think you're doing?" came, his smooth voice.

He let her go and she coughed for oxygen. Her fear brought her to her knees.

"I didn't tell him who I was" she implored, "or what I'm doing here. I'm still trying to fulfill my assignment," she quivered.

He patted her head, to that Hinata became a statue. He smirked if only she knew he already planned the rest of her life and death was nowhere near. But in the absence of an actual life theatrics became a past-time for him. Time to instill her some motivation he couldn't keep dodging his baby brother for much longer.

"I'll give you one more week, find the other Uchiha and I'll spare your life, understood?"

Hinata nodded vigorously and stood up by that time Itachi had already disappeared.

...

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review :]**


End file.
